


Siren

by heavenbound



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Exophilia, Other, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbound/pseuds/heavenbound
Summary: are you still curious to what's there?





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to procrastinate writing something else. enjoy

they live in the part of the forest that you should never go. yes, the sounds beckons you closer and your curiousity yells words of encouragement but the horror that waits when you venture in is more than you can imagine. 

the low and gentle humming calms your mind and silences your worrying cries. "come closer" it commands - it's voice fresh and innocent, one that cannot be tainted no matter how it is touched.

so you follow, walking into the water, the cold unnoticeable to the way you crave to follow the voice, to obay it's words.

and when you meet the owner, your eyes sparkle and your soul is at rest because you don't think you've ever seen anything like it, it's beauty is unimaginable, uncomparable to all.

you try to speak and ask it it's name but the hum it emits tells you all.

"quiet young one, for all your questions will be answered in time. just take my hand and follow me deeper and you will know." and follow you did.

you took it's hand and followed, your mind bring set free with the kiss it laid upon your lips and truly your questions were answered.


End file.
